rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kay Eriya
Hallo Alle, hier sollte der Platz sein um zuerst das Wie der Migration und dann das Wie des Weiterwachsens zu diskutieren. Wir sind alle noch Neulinge bei MediaWiki und auf Wikicities. Aber über kurz oder lang sollte sich das geben. KainNiemand 09:21, 9 Feb 2005 (GMT) It might be useful to add Category:Kay Eriya to all pages relating to this section to make it easy to organise the wiki once other sub-projects begin creating pages on a different topic. Angela 19:01, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Thank you, we'll do that. The concept of categories takes some time to sink in. KainNiemand 09:21, 9 Feb 2005 (GMT) __TOC__ =Kay Eriya Forum= Kay Eriya Platz für Meinungen und Diskussionen rund um Kay Eriya. Regeltechnik, Hintergrund, Organisation, was auch immer. Alte Diskussionen: /Forum | /Wiki-Technologie | /Kolabaha | /Silberschein | /Druiden von Turmaras | /Schwarzes Chaos | /Orden von Mtharach /Orden des Horun | /Chaos auf Kay Eriya | /Aisylianisches Pantheon | /Sitetrees | /Bibliothek von Mutualis | /MutualisArchiv Karten sind super! Hi, BelniFore und MaWelt, ich wollte es nur nochmal anmerken, dass ich es super finde, dass ihr euch der Kartenproblematik angenommen habt und auch Kay Eriya immer weiter mit euren Ideen bevölkert. Da geht wirklich was weiter, was einem die Wartezeit bis zur nächsten Session auf Kay Eriya verkürzt. Super, weiter so! --KainNiemand 01:33, 5 March 2007 (UTC) *Ich werde nun der Reihe nach vorhandenes Kartenmaterial online stellen und in einer zweiten Runde vereinheitlichen. Dabei werde ich bei den elbischen Gebieten die durch die Kreation auf diesen Seiten entstandene Ländereinteilung anstreben bzw. eintragen. --MaWelt 09:15, 5 March 2007 (UTC) *wer auch immer die geografische Karte hochgeladen hat: bitte ein Thumb anzeigen lassen, nicht gleich die große Karte MaWelt 07:41, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Geografie von Kay Eriya *'Länderreihung': Sollten die Länder auf der Startseite nicht alphabetisch gereiht sein? Was meint ihr? BelniFore **Ist ein mögliches Ordnungsprinzip, da hast du recht. Ich hab sie im Moment nach der geografischen Lage gereiht (Westen nach Osten). KainNiemand **Ich hab die Länder von Kay Eriya jetzt ganz grob in zehn Regionen aufgeteilt und auch gleich die Meere einbezogen, damit das ein wenig übersichtlicher wird. Kommentare und v.a. Ergänzungen sind sehr willkommen. KainNiemand 11:59, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Da die Liste der Länder des Mittellandes nun schon sehr lange ist, habe ich Untergruppen eingeführt. Bitte kontrollieren, ob die Zuordnung stimmt. --MaWelt 09:10, 17 June 2006 (UTC) * Die Geografie von Kay Eriya: Ich möchte im Sommer mit MaWelt die Karten von Kay Eriya neu (und dauerhaft) erfassen. Ich möchte in diesem Rahmen einen großen, gewagten Schritt vorschlagen: Da der Planet Kay Eriya noch kaum eine grosse Rolle gespielt hat und daher die Einordnung des Kontinents Kay Eriya in diesem Zusammenhang auch keine gröbere Rolle spielt oder für bisherige Inkonsistenzen sorgt, würde ich gerne Kay Eriya wieder gerade rücken. Mich würde interessieren, was ihr davon haltet. Ich bin seither intuitiv die ursprüngliche Kontinentlage gewohnt und kann mich beim besten Willen nicht umgewöhnen an das MaWelt-Diktat zur Geografie. Im Rahmen einer Karten-Neu-Zeichnung wäre die Gelegenheit hier eine einstimmige und endgültige Lösung zu finden. BelniFore 13:29, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Nordung' Hallo Belnifore, mir ist eingefallen, was der Grund für die etwas problematische Nordung von KE war - wir hatten das Problem mit dem Äquator, nachdem wir die Mittellande nicht zur Tropenzone machen wollten. Ist mAn aber eigentlich kein Problem, verläuft der Äquator bein uns halt vertikal (dh: vom Nord- zum Südpol), dh.: der Planet dreht sich um 90 grad nach unten versetzt.... LG HaraScon 09:31, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Klima' HaraScon, bitte mehr Infos über deine geografischen Vorhaben. Ich hab mich schon recht gewöhnt an die MaWeltische Nordung, und das Argument mit den Tropenzonen hat mich damals überzeugt. Ich glaube, darüber welches Klima "vom Gefühl her" in welchen Regionen herrschen sollte sind wir uns einig. Die Frage: Wie bringen wir das mit der "gefühlsmäßigen Nordung" (Kay Eriya aufrecht) und unseren geografischen Annahmen (Übertragung von Dingen, die wir über unseren eigenen Planeten annehmen). Da das ganze ziemlich umfangreich werden könnte, schlage ich vor, eigene Seiten für zwei Projekte einzurichten: Geografie Kay Eriyas und Ethnien Kay Eriyas. KainNiemand 10:05, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Nordung genau' Wenn man unsere Karte auf Kay Eriya betrachtet, sieht man, dass wir noch keine korrekte Nordung haben. Der Nordpfeil zeigt nicht nach oben, sondern sitzt schräg. Dies sorgt meiner Ansicht nach für falsche mentale Abbildungen der Geografie (jedenfalls bei mir!). Nach dem Sommer möchte ich eine endgültige Karte haben, die unumstösslich ist. Daher ersuche ich jeden von euch, die Präferenz zwischen Kay Eriya ALT und Kay Eriya MaWelt genau zu bedenken. Wir können uns auch bezüglich Äquatorfragen noch mal zusammensetzen, um durchzudiskutieren, ob etwaige Kontinuitäten gewahrt bleiben. Ich persönlich bin für Kay Eriya ALT aber füge mich natürlich dem Mehrheitswunsch. Die neue Karte wird jedenfalls so dargestellt, dass sich Norden genau oben befindet. BelniFore 11:09, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Welche Seiten?' Die Grundidee der beiden Seiten (Geografie und Ethnien) verstehe ich nicht ganz in Bezug auf die Nordung Kay Eriya's. Was wären Inhalte dieser Seiten? BelniFore 11:11, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Geografie-Themen' War vielleicht etwas missverständlich: Geografie sollte Themen wie Nordung, Wetter, Klima, Flussverlauf, Grenzziehung etc. behandeln und Ethnien Themen wie die Verbreitung der einzelnen Völker, z.B. der verschiedensten Menschensorten, über den Kontinent (siehe unten). Zum Thema "schiefe Nordung": Die Karte, die ich hier verwendet habe ist nur die letzte die ich elektronisch habe. MaWelt hat weitere Karten, wo Kay Eriya einen "geraden" Äquator hat und selbst "schief" steht, bloß die hab ich nicht (waren die Basis für die Länderzuordnungen des seligen Kay-Eriya.net). Bin auch für eine endgültige Karte, möchte aber in den Prozess der Erstellung einbezogen werden. KainNiemand 11:28, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Am Prozess der Kartenerstellung wird jeder einbezogen und auch mitarbeiten können. Ist für zwei Leute vielleicht auch etwas viel Arbeit.BelniFore 11:45, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Dann handelt es sich defacto um Diskussionsseiten und geistige Strukturierungsseiten zu Geografie und Ethnien, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Find ich sinnvoll. Vor allem in Anbetracht einer Kartenfinalisierung. BelniFore 11:45, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Genau. Wir sollten da mal die zentralen Argumente sammeln und festhalten, was bleiben sollte, und was wir eventuell neu machen können. Ich bin nicht so der Freund von angewandter Erdgeschichte, wo sich innerhalb von Jahrzehnten alle Berge, Flüsse und Küstenlinien wieder ändern, weil es so "realistischer" ist, und sich die Auffassung von "realistisch" auch alle paar Jahre ändert. Wir sollten ein paar Prinzipien festlegen, und die dann durchziehen, dann braucht Kay Eriya vielleicht nicht so oft ein "Facelifting". KainNiemand 12:18, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Irgenwer hat die Sunnaden als eigenen eintrag in die länderliste gesetzt! ich habe sie dorthin transferiert, wo sie auch hingehören, nämlich unter Kay_Eriya#Die_Inseln_im_Drachenmeer_und_das_Marthan-Meer. dort war nämlich auch schon ein eintrag, allerdings ohne content vorhanden. --MaWelt 13:47, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Grmpf... da wir ja von Äpfeln und Birnen gesprochen haben, möchte ich euch bitten bei Möglichkeit nicht Rubriken zu mischen, da man sich bei späteren Recherchen etwas schwer tut, falls man eine interessante Diskussion zur Geografie im Kapitel Magie suchen muss. Diese Bitte richtet sich vor allem an denjenigen, der einen Thread/Diskussionsstrang eröffnet, in diesem speziellen Fall an Monsenior HaraScon). BelniFore * Danke. Rückfrage: kannst Du in einer freien Minute mal Deine Gedanken zu den wichtigsten Chaosstaaten, die unmittelbare Grenznachbarn von Turmaras sind, festhalten ? 3 Sätze genügen pro Staat. Nach meinem Verständnis ist der einzige unmittelbare "Chaosnachbar" ohnehin Normog's Nachfolgestaat, oder ? LG, HaraScon 10:53, 11 May 2005 (UTC) *Die Nachbarstaaten sind: Kolgenas, Ochoron, Nadema, Irinas, Darmador und Adiriel, vom Westen aus im Uhrzeigersinn aufgezählt. Dabei gehört die Markgrafschaft Adiriel zum Königreich Lordarian. Reihenfolge nach Flächengröße: Irinas, Lordarian, Kolgenas, Ochoron, Nadema, Darmador. Vielleicht komme ich heute noch dazu, was über Kolgenas und Ochoron zu schreiben. KainNiemand 12:39, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Caris, Tinam, Pereos *''Ritter des Wendekönigs'' würde geheimnisvoll für eine Person klingen, aber als Titelzeile zu einem Land kann ich mir unter Ritter momentan nicht richtig etwas vorstellen und bei Wendekönig will mir auch kein Bild entstehen. Dieser Titel klingt äusserst nach Insider-Wissen, das mir hier scheinbar fehlt. Bitte um Aushilfe (oder einem Titel, den Außenstehende verstehen)! BelniFore 13:29, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Sollte eine Anspielung sein auf die Ritterheere, die König Martigern II in den Wendekriegen siegreich in die Schlacht geführt hat. Vielleicht ist "Archon des Dreibunds" besser (Caris, Tinam und Pereos haben ein Militärbündnis, in das Krethalbanstin mit Nadema kurz vor den Wendekriegen eingetreten ist)? KainNiemand 20:06, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Aha, Martigern II hieß der Heini! Na schön, soll mir recht sein. Ich ändere den Artikel HaraScon 20:14, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Rassen/Völker auf Kay Eriya Hallo, finde es super, dass es ein bisschen was zu den Völkern auf Kay Eriya gibt! Ich hab mir erlaubt, die Einteilung in "alte" "junge" "alliierte" und "Chaos" Rassen und Völker zu entfernen. Scheint mir zu sehr auf die Wendekriege bezogen und nicht ins Setting zu passen: Warum sind die Menschen die einzigen "aliierten"? Warum sind sie und die "Chaos"-Völker jung? Vielleicht finden wir eine bessere Einteilung (geografisch?). Bis dahin würde ich es bei einer einfachen Aufzählung belassen, aber ich lasse mich auch gern eines besseren belehren. KainNiemand 19:32, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Ich dachte mir, dass es der Übersicht und dem Flair diente, wenn die Völker zugeordnet werden, muss aber zugeben, dass mir auch noch keine sinnvollere Einteilung eingefallen ist als die letzte etwsa "Hatschade". *Superidee, mit der Kerakonom-Darstellung. Die kurzen Motto-Sprüche sind äusserst griffig und helfen bei der Schnellorientierung. Ich glaube, dass wir mit einem solchen Stilmittel sehr rasch ein gemeinsames Bild in die Köpfe bekommen und bin stark dafür, das auch bei anderen Ländern einzuführen. Tolle Idee!! BelniFore 12:34, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) Need for Speed? Ich freu mich, dass euch beiden (HaraScon und BelniFore) so viel einfällt und dadurch so schnell so viel Content dazukommt. Jetzt sind es schon so viele Baustellen gleichzeitig, dass ich den Überblick verloren habe. Möchte nur was die Geografie und die Geschichte betrifft um ein bisschen Sorgfalt bitten. Beispiele (HaraScon): Das Hufeisenmassiv ist zwischen Danu und Atanien, nicht bei Pereos. Das zentrale Bergmassiv bei Irinas heißt Nebelberge. Das Sternenmeer liegt im Süden, bei Isador und Atanien, das Meer im Norden bei Barloom und den Marschland-Sümpfen heißt Alte Wasser. Wer ist der gestorbene Hochkönig von Danu? Was die Häuser der Kol'abaha betrifft, werd ich mich abfinden, bitte nur darum, nicht mit jedem Haus auch gleich ein Paralleluniversum zu erfinden wie beim Haus Kargonor. Ich fühl mich sonst auf Kay Eriya nicht mehr zuhause. Jedenfalls ist es besser viel zu schreiben wie ihr als garnichts wie MaWelt ;-) KainNiemand 09:40, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Wie gesagt, es sind alles Vorschläge - bitte um konkrete Gegenvorschläge, wir können uns gerne zusammenraufen. Kannst Du Deine Bedenken ein wenig konkretisieren. Wie gesagt, Belnifore und ich stellen nur Vorschläge ins Netz, die der gemeinsamen Erläuterung bedürfen. Die Danu-Sache habe ich bewußt offen gelassen, da Danu ja Deine Kreation ist uned ich mich da nicht einmischen wollte. Aber ich wollte diesbezüglich ein Input von Dir, wie Du Dir die Entwicklung vorgestellt hast. Ist Deradon auf den Thron zurückgekommen, ja - nein ? LG HaraScon 09:47, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Das erleichtert mich. Hat für mich so gewirkt, als wäre der Zug abgefahren, wenn man nicht schnell genug mit eigenen Ideen kommt - ich bin einfach langsamer. Dass Deradon nach den Wendekriegen als Hochkönig in Danu auf den Thron kommt, würde ich mir schon so vorstellen. Er kann ja dann ruhig wieder abkratzen, bloß würd ich mir dann ein bisschen Details und vielleicht ein bisschen Pathos wünschen. Kann aber bis zu einer Danu-Darstellung warten. Und wie gesagt, ich bin für eine Konzentration der Kräfte. Heißt konkret: Eine bei Mutualis/Silberschein, und eine bei Barloom, wenn ihr dort auch spielen wollt. Aber zuviel gleichzeitig schadet glaub ich der Qualität. KainNiemand 10:02, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ***Werde das gebührend umstellen. Danke für promptes Feedback. Wie gesagt, das ist ja das Schöne an Wikipedia, das man Vorschläge direkt kommunizieren kann. Der Gedanke ist frei. Und Kay Eryia sind Gedanken.HaraScon 10:28, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ****Habe Danu betreffende Punkte bereits umgestellt, wird. Habe auch einen möglichen Hook für einen Heldentod von Deradon eingebaut - im Kampf gegen die dämonischen Horden aus Iramech. And even if all that you wish for comes true and he ascends the throne as king of man, he will come to death, an image of the splendour of the kings of old, before the breaking of the world. ;))) Oder This was a grim meeting and finally Deradon, the high king was standing with his guard all fallen around him and fought with Damshakar, Devourer of the Seven Suns, King-Gatekeeper of Netherworlds...;))) Tolkien möge mir verzeihen ... HaraScon 12:16, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Geographie ist mein Problem, gebe ich zu und schlampig bin ich auch. Ich revidiere das bei Gelegenheit. Aber auf der Karte sind leider die Namen nicht verzeichnet und sorry, mein Gedächtnis muß viel aufnehmen. Ich werde mich in Zukunft um Klarheit bemühen. LG HaraScon 09:47, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Ich räum eh auf wenn ich kann und das mit der Karte ist ein Problem, das wir nur gemeinsam lösen können. Bitte bis dahin relativ spezifisch bleiben mit Ortsbeschreibungen und nicht zu großzügig mit den Ortsnamen - sonst komm ich nicht mehr mit. KainNiemand 10:02, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) **'Need for Panic?': Ich denke auch nicht, dass hier irgendwer wegkreiert wird. Aber wenn die Ideen fliessen, muss man sie festhalten. An unsere unterschiedlichen Tempi müssen wir uns dabei halt gewöhnen. Wenn ich mitten im Kreationsfluss stoppe, komm ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr dahinter, welche Ideen ich noch dazu hatte. Ich sehe jedes Geschriebene (von dir, mir, HaraScon und MaWelt) prinzipiell als Vorschlag, zumindest solange bis wir uns ja alle darauf geeinigt haben. Also alles wie gehabt. Wir können ja eventuell einen Header wie den Baustellen-Marker benutzen, mit dem wir eindeutig offene Gedanken-Baustellen markieren und einen eigenen Marker für "spielsicheres" und konsistentes Material. Intensiv Nutzen möchte ich mit euch auch die Talk-Funktionalität von Wikicities, mit der man sofort einmal am passenden Ort anmerken kann, dass einem eine elementare Feuerwelt nicht ins Konzept passt. Damit kann man dann gleich online darüber diskutieren. BelniFore 12:18, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ***Aha, so eine Talk-Funktion gibts ? HaraScon 13:05, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ***'No Panic' Hat für mich nur so ausgesehen, dass gleichzeitg sehr viele Baustellen eröffnet werden. Solange später die Heinzelmännchen aufräumen und Verbindungen, Kontext und Konsens herstellen, bin ich eh ganz happy. KainNiemand 12:47, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ***'Marker' Die Idee finde ich super! Schlage vier Marker vor: Vorschlag (Erstentwurf, zur Begutachtung), Diskussion (unterschiedliche Meinungen), Bearbeiten (bitte ausweiten/verbessern) Konsens (Artikel kann im Spiel verwendet werden). KainNiemand 12:47, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ****Hab mal vorläufig Baustellen-Marker eingefügt in meinen Baustellen. Bin aber ganz bei deinen Vorschlägen. BelniFore 13:01, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ****Hab noch ein paar Marker erstellt. Bitte nicht inflationär einsetzen, und Einsatz auf der Talk Page begründen. Stelle mir das so vor: Wenn ich die Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Seite lenken möchte, stelle ich dort einen Marker auf und sage auf der Talk Page, was ich dazu meine. KainNiemand 13:55, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ****Alles klar. Ich hätt halt persönlich gerne einen Marker für noch nicht geplaytestet bzw. System in Entwicklung. Ich bin nämlich eher der Regeltechnische und möchte mir selber wie auch anderen einen Reminder zu noch "unsauberen" System setzen können. BelniFore 16:09, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) **'Mutualis': Habt ihr tatsächlich das Gefühl, dass Mutualis zu kurz kommt? Diese Befürchtung könnte ich nur bei MaWelt äussern, wobei ich euch schon mehrfach dazu geraten habe, dass auch ihr ihn einfach mal deswegen ansprecht (vielleicht machts ihr das ja ohnehin). Ich machs bei jeder Gelegenheit. Den anderen Spielern kann man Desinteresse an Mutualis meines Erachtens nach nicht nachsagen. BelniFore 12:18, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) **'Inhaltliche Fehler': Ist auch bei mir ein Problem, zugegeben! Aber es bekräftigt uns nur darin, uns im Sommer den Karten zu widmen und bereits jetzt Ideen zu sammeln über Darstellungsformen, notwendige Kartentypen, Formate, etc. BelniFore 12:20, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) Magie auf Kay Eriya *Ich hab gerade elbische Magie gesucht und entdeckt, dass sie noch fehlt auf Kay Eriya. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass einer der Spieler sie aktiv nutzt, wäre es möglich sie Online zu stellen? Ausserdem möchte ich sie mir in punkto Playtest nochmals genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. BelniFore 09:34, 2 May 2005 (UTC) *Ich kann das natürlich auch online stellen, aber bräuchte nochmals ein aktuelles File. Könntest du, KainNiemand, mir das File, falls vorhanden, eventuell per Mail schicken? Am besten ins Büro. BelniFore 22:09, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Magische Orden oder Organisationen Orden des M'Tharach: Also ich hab mir die Sache mit 'Was ist ein Orden?' jetzt längere Zeit durch den Kopf gehen lassen und möchte nochmals im Sinne einer logischen Struktur anregen, dass ein Orden des M'Tharach nicht mit der Kol'abaha oder dem Orden des Lonkham gleichgesetzt wird. Meine Begründung geht dahin, dass unter den grossen Magischen Organisationen immer in möglichst umfassende Super-Organisation zusammengefasst werden sollte, bei denen halbwegs eine Gemeinsamkeit erkennbar ist. *Sind der Orden des Lonkham und die Kol'abaha Superorganisationen? Beide Organisationen sind zwar denkbar unterschiedlich, aber vereinen zwei Merkmale: 1) Es gibt keine irgendartige Organisationseinheit, in die sich beide noch irgendwie eingliedern liessen (=sie sind also grösstmögliche Superorganisationen), und 2) sie bieten allen ihren Unterorganisationen (=Häuser, in dem Fall) eine Gemeinsamkeit, an der man sich orientieren kann (dazu in Kürze). *Gibt es für den Orden des M'Tharach eine Überorganisation? Ich denke, die Antwort ist naheliegend und nennt sich beispielsweise Die Mysterien des Chaos oder Magische Orden im Chaos. Was rückt aber eine Superorganisation wie Mysterien des Chaos in vergleichbare Nähe zur Kol'abaha oder dem Orden des Lonkham? Das Chaos bietet ebenfalls eine Gemeinsamkeit, unter der sich alle Unterorganisationen (=andere Orden, im Falle des Chaos) wiederfinden können: gemeinsame Kultur, gemeinsame Sprache, gemeinsame Wurzeln und gemeinsame Geschichte! *Anders gesagt ist das Spannende an unseren Überorganisationen die Bande des Zusammenhaltens, die mal loser, mal fester geschnürt sind: Der Orden des Lonkham hat dasselbe Magiesystem, die Kol'abaha bietet dieselben Riten und Ziele, und die Mysterien des Chaos haben eine gemeinsame Kultur und ein gemeinsames Erbe (sie sind vermutlich dem Orden des Horun gar nicht so unähnlich). *Und aus dem Grund, weil die diversen Orden und Kulte im Chaos eben Mysterien in der Chaos-Kultur darstellen, bin ich also dafür als Überorganisation etwas entsprechend umfassendes anzuführen und andere (durchaus grosse wie auch kleinere) Orden und Kulte einzugliedern. *Bitte um Stellungnahmen. BelniFore 19:05, 10 May 2005 (UTC) Stellungnahme HaraScon *Ich glaube, hier werden Äpfel mit Birnen verglichen und (meiner bescheidenen Ansicht nach, zumindest vom inhaltlischen Standpunkt her), aus Mücken Elefanten gemacht. Mich persönlich interessiert hauptsächlich, was den der Orden des M'tharach inhaltlich ist, was für Fähigkeiten dessen Adepten spieltechnisch aufweisen und was für eine Geschichte und regionale Verbreitung er hat. Ob er jetzt als mystische Organisation, Religion oder Staat klassifiziert werden soll, ist mir recht blunzn. Das ist (mAn) eine Frage der systematischen Übersichtlichkeit, also der "Form". MAn ist die inhaltliche Ausgestaltung ("Substanz") von größerer Relevanz. LG HaraScon 08:47, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Stellungnahme KainNiemand *Niemand setzt den M'tharach-Orden mit dem Orden von Lônkham und der Kol'abaha gleich. Das wäre auch nicht sinnvoll. Die Kol'abaha heißt auch nicht "Orden". Was für mich einen "Orden" ausmacht, ist ein gewisser Grad an Organisation (Institutionen), nicht das Verhältnis zu einer möglichen "Superorganisation". Über dem Orden des M'tharach gibt es kein weiteres zentral leitendes Gremium. Warum alle magischen Organisationen in eine größtmögliche Superorganisation eingegliedert werden sollen, ist mir nicht einsichtig. ** Trifft meine Zustimmung. HaraScon 10:53, 11 May 2005 (UTC) *Ich will kein "generic magical organisation template", von dem halt Kol'abaha und Lônkham-Orden und die Chaos-Kulturen einzelne Ausprägungen sind. Wieso soll es in den Chaos-Kulturen eine Paralell-Struktur zum Orden von Lônkham oder der Kol'abaha geben? Im Sinne einer logischen Struktur der Welt? Einer logischen Struktur des Kay Eriya Wikis? Ich finde, wir müssen nicht alles in gleichförmige Hierarchien bringen und ich bin dagegen, das zu tun. In allen drei Zusammenhängen wird Magie betrieben, und es gibt bei allen Formen der Organisation, aber die sind unterschiedlich. Eine Chaos-Superorganisation gab es bisher nicht, und ich will auch keine einführen. ** I agree HaraScon 10:53, 11 May 2005 (UTC) *Der Orden des Horun wäre wenn, dann mit einer einzelnen Priesterschaft vergleichbar (z.B. Distholech), nicht mit den verschiedenen Chaos-Religionen als Gesamtheit. Die habe sich ja auch erst in der Völkerwanderung zusammengefunden. Und Kor Narcham ist eine Handelssprache, die erst nach den Wendekriegen in Kolgenas als Amtssprache verwendet wurde. Die gemeinsame Geschichte würde ich stärker auf die Völker und die in verschiedenen Stadien der Entstehung befindlichen Nationen beziehen. ** I agree. Danke, jetz weiß ich wenigsten wie am Kor Narcham schreibt. HaraScon 10:53, 11 May 2005 (UTC) *HaraScon, du bringst es wieder mal viel kürzer und prägnanter auf den Punkt: Äpfel und Birnen soll man nicht in denselben Korb legen. LG, KainNiemand 09:30, 11 May 2005 (UTC) :*Vielen Dank für eure Standpunkte und die rasche und gründliche Stellungnahme. Da macht das Kreieren wirklich Spass! BelniFore 22:07, 14 May 2005 (UTC) :*Eure Sicht der Dinge ist mir speziell in punkto Magiergruppierung sehr wichtig, wobei ich hoffe, dass ich mich nicht missverständlich (was bei meinem Buchstabensalat gerne vorkommen kann) ausgedrückt habe. Also hier nur nochmal mein Standpunkt zum Punkt Äpfel, Birnen, anderes Fallobst: Mit meinem Vorschlag einer Superorganisation (eine unglückliche Formulierung für mein Anliegen, wie ich jetzt sehe) habe ich nicht vor, einen Chaosorden im inhaltlichen Sinne der Kol'abaha oder Lonkhams zu schaffen. Vielmehr geht es mir um eine (intuitive) Kapitelüberschrift/-struktur für unsere Titelseite. Meine Befürchtungen gehen dahin, dass die Startseite Kay Eriya recht lang wird. Mit Länge kommt Unübersichtlichkeit. Wenn wir nun zum Orden des M'Tharach einen Orden des Disdolech und einen Orden des N'Baaz hinzufügen, und theoretisch alle anderen kleineren Orden, dann wird die Titelseite recht unübersichtlich. Deswegen meine Idee hier für Abhilfe mit einem Quasi-Kapitel Mystik im Chaos (=Fantasiename, jederzeit adaptierbar) zu sorgen, um statt drei weiterer Links nur einen zu haben, wo man dann vielleicht die nächsten Links zu den detaillierten Beschreibung noch kurz inhaltlich anreissen könnte. Haltet ihr das eher für unpraktisch/sinnlos/unbedenklich/etc oder könnt ihr der Idee etwas abgewinnen (Mea culpa, falls ihr das eh schon in euren Stellungnahmen behandelt habt, und ich das schleissigerweise nicht herausgelesen hab. In diesem Fall verweist mich bitte einfach auf die entsprechende Stellungnahme...)? BelniFore 22:07, 14 May 2005 (UTC) :*Rein inhaltlich hatte ich vorerst eigentlich nicht vor, das Thema Chaos-Magier zu berühren (meine Punkte nochmals lesend, wird mir gerade klar, dass ich mich aber vielleicht doch unklar ausgedrückt habe bzw. empfinde ich die aufgeworfenen Fragen von HaraScon als sehr inspirierend). Wobei: Inhaltlich würde ich gerne doch eine Diskussion anstreben, da meine Vorstellung von Euren hier abzuweichen scheint. Also stell ich mir (...naja, also damit natürlich: uns) einmal die folgende Frage: Die magischen Chaostraditionen haben, meiner Erinnerung zufolge, sehr aktiv und produktiv zusammengearbeitet und tun dies heute nach wie vor (kein Wunder bei dem Bild, das andere Organisationen auch noch Jahre nach dem Krieg vom Chaos haben). Dies spricht also doch für einen gewissen Grad an erprobten Zusammenarbeit. Und eine Zusammenarbeit auf intellektueller Ebene erfordert doch Koordination unter Magiern/Mystikern, was wiederum für irgendeine Form von (womöglich zentraler) Steuerung spricht. Wie weit dies geht oder nicht geht oder ob ich hier einem Trugschluss erliege, würde mich im Detail interessieren und ist nicht zuletzt für Silberschein ja eine sehr zentrale Frage. BelniFore 22:07, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Einführungstext Hallo liebe RPGler, ich frage mich ob man den Einführungstext (Kay Eriya ist ein erfundener Kontinent...) nicht abändern sollte. Bis auf den ersten Satz wird nichts über die Welt ausgesagt. Eine zweite Frage, die sich mir schon länger stellt: In wie weit ist KayEriya an Ars Magica gebunden? Nutzt ihr nur dessen Rollenspielregeln oder noch mehr? Gruß und schönes neues Jahr --MilesTeg(ausgeloggt) * Ad Einführungstext: Da hast du eigentlich recht. Ich werd ihn mal bei nächster Gelegenheit (und im Falle eines Kreativitätsschubs) etwas aktualisieren bzw. treffender versuchen zu formulieren. * Ad Ars Magica Regeln: Wir nutzen tatsächlich nur das Regelsystem (inklusive Magiesystem, das allerdings nicht hermetisch sondern ganeonisch bezeichnet wird von uns) und erfinden alles andere ganz frank und frei. Sämtliche Hintergründe, Völker und Geschichten stammen aus unserer eigenen Feder. Belnifore 12:29, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Noch ein paar Fragen zur Welt *Welche sind die dominierenden / größten Reiche? Welche Rasse dominiert? (Elfen oder Menschen oder Orks?) *Welche Religion dominiert? (Pantheon der 13 Götter?) *Wie weit ist die Technologie? z.B. Armbrüste, Kanonen, Fluggeräte, Wagen, Schiffe, Uhren etc. Ein paar generelle Infos zum Kontinent wären als Einführung ebenfalls nicht schlecht Gruß --MilesTeg 12:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) =Kurzfrage Nadema= Zur Erleuchtung: ist Nadema das Reich von Fürst Gorth Wyther ? Oder was anderes ? Als unmittelbarer Nachbarstaat von Silberschein erscheinen mir einige grundlegende Gedanken hierfür dringend geboten... LG HaraScon 12:23, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Er schreibt sich Gorth Wytr! BelniFore 14:16, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Perfekt. Was is mit Nadema ? HaraScon 15:19, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *HaraScon, schnell hast du vergessen! Nadema war ein menschliches Diadochenreich ähnlich Tinam, und es wurde von Ivan Feenbart quasi "im Vorübergehen" erobert, als er sich, damals noch nicht König, mit einer Zwergenarmee die ersten Sporen in den Chaoskriegen verdient hat. Das Ausbleiben von erfolgreichen Insurgenzen im besetzten Nadema ist auf das machiavellische Geschick des Königs und seines Landverwesers zurückzuführen, die Eliten sind vertrieben, besiegt oder hingerichtet, und die neuen Eliten hängen von den Zwergen im Lande ab. Nadema ist ein warnendes Beispiel für den Dreibund, sich die Freundschaft der Zwerge zu erhalten. KainNiemand 16:25, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) =Quoun= Schwarzelben, Dunkelelben, Droojas *Was Schwarzelben konkret sind, weiss ich nicht, aber es sind keine Dunkelelben. Vielleicht sind es Nachfahren der Drooas oder womöglich sind es die originären Drooas? BelniFore 14:37, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Dunkelelben sehen aus wie geisterhafte, bleiche Hochelben. In ihrer Gegenwart kann man förmlich spüren, wie einen jeglicher Lebenswille verlässt, ihre Berührung ist eiskalt und die Präsenz ihres Volkes muss wohl weithin zu spüren sein. In den vergessenen Welten fiel dies kaum ins Gewicht, aber auf Kay Eriya schämen sie sich auf diese Weise vor ihren Verwandten und existieren vermutlich nicht einmal in der Nähe von Quoun. Ich hätte mir gedacht, dass sich heute die Dunkelelben in Ruachinna niedergelassen haben, einem Ort, der außer einigen Magiern niemandem viel bedeutet, da man ihn für verflucht hält. BelniFore 14:37, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Also ich halte mehr vom düster klingenden Begriff "Dunkelelben" statt dem etwas warhammerhaften "Schwarzelben". HaraScon 15:20, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Ist ok, weg mit den Schwarzelben. Ich hatte die auf einer alten Karte gefunden und erinnere mich dunkel, dass das mal eine Idee von dir war, BelniFore, deswegen hab ich es der Vollständigkeit halber auch eingetragen. Sollen wir die Droojas auch auf Kay Eriya ansiedeln? Ich hatte sie als Bewohner eines anderen, untergegangenen Kontinents angedacht, und ich weiß nicht ob sie sich mit den Hochelben vertragen würden. Sind genauso hochmütig, alt und geheimnisvoll. KainNiemand 16:32, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Ich bin der Ansicht, dass die Droojas als alte Götterrasse (Sibou) nicht auf Kay Eriya in großen Mengen anzutreffen sind. Vielleicht ein paar Dutzend Individuen, nicht mehr, der Rest ist auf anderen Sphären, ausgestorben, in den Vergessenen Welten gefangen oder von Ombo gefressen/korrumpiert worden. HaraScon 16:48, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Also ich hab die Dunkelelben jetzt mal bei/in Atanien (ehemaliges Ruachinna) angesiedelt und gleich als Stadtstaat zu unseren Ländern hinzugefügt. Bezüglich der Schwarzelben: wir können sie auch entfernen, aber was haltet ihr wirklich von einem kleinen Mysterium rund um eine winzige Enklave, in der geheimnisvolle Schwarzhäutige leben, die Verwandtschaft mit Elben aufweisen. Ob es Elben, Droojas oder ganz was anderes ist, kann man ja vorerst offen lassen. Ist mal so eine Idee. 62.178.93.238 16:58, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Super, machen wir das so! KainNiemand 17:32, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Klingt hervorragend. Ich bin schon auf Deine kreativen Ergüße gespannt, Belnifore ! HaraScon 16:13, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) some thoughts about conworlds on wikia Hello, I've thought of how to improve conworlds in wikia: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Constructed_worlds_talk:Revolution#conclusion. cheers --MilesTeg 11:10, 5 February 2008 (UTC)